The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Forsythis viridissima and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘McKCitrine’. ‘McKCitrine’ represents a new cultivar of Forsythia, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘McKCitrine’, in a nursery in Waterloo, Wis. in July of 2000. ‘McKCitrine’ arose as a naturally occurring branch sport on a plant of Forsythia viridissima ‘Bronxensis’ (not patented). ‘McKCitrine’ was selected for its unique foliage that is characterized by variegated leaves with lime green centers and chartreuse margins. The parent plant, ‘Bronxensis’ has foliage that is darker green in color and non-variegated. ‘McKCitrine’ is further characterized by its compact growth habit, a characteristic derived from ‘Bronxensis’. The only other Forsythia viridissima cultivar with variegated foliage known to the inventor is the cultivar ‘Variegata’ (not patented) with foliage that is green with white mottling. There are a few cultivars of Forsythia×intermedia cultivars that have variegated foliage, however they exhibit plant habits that are not as compact as ‘McKCitrine’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings in Waterloo, Wis. in July of 2000 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.